A head-up display device for a vehicle refers to a device that provides images to a driver by reflecting display light emitted from a display device, which is provided in an instrument panel in the vehicle, toward a front glass of the vehicle.
In general, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the head-up display device includes a liquid crystal display device, a first reflector, a second reflector, and a housing.
In the head-up display device, in order to adjust an angle of a concave mirror (mirror unit) of the second reflector, the mirror unit is provided to be rotatable about a rotating shaft, and a positioning module, which transmits power to the mirror unit, is connected to the mirror unit, thereby adjusting the angle of the mirror unit.
However, in the positioning module for a head-up display device in the related art, a power transmission part is in point contact with a portion of a power receiving part and transmits power for rotating the power receiving part, and as a result, there are problems in that external force caused by vibration and friction are concentrated at one point, whereby relatively severe abrasion and deformation may occur, positioning precision deteriorates, and optical performance of a system deteriorates.